User talk:VexHiveu
http://us10.chatzy.com/29840664530987 Chatzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Ok. I'm calling the cops tonight.. I've had enough =-= guess this is goodbye ;-; I won't forget you or anyone here <3 I love you all :3 goodbye ;.; ~F!re. Fire... I know that I will see you again, sooner or later, we will meet. I love you... No matter how long I might go without seeing you, I will never forget you. Be careful, and do not hesitate to do what is right. I will pray for you... Good luck, and goodbye. ═Vex I called them at about 2:20 AM (they sent me a message to call 101 asap and I did at about 3:15), but they still haven't come :\ now what do I do? >~< ~F!re. Wait, I guess. If they don't come, call again. ~Aquila Ok.. If they don't come, I'll call them again tonight. ~F!re. Fire, they would probably be coming straight away if it was a fire or something. I'm sure they're getting things sorted out before they come. Best of luck to you. ═Vex I'm thinking of making a sixth form for my character... or am I being too hasty? Should I wait? I've already got an idea of what it will be, just not its name. ~Aquila Actually, I'll change the order of my forms a bit. My fourth one will be changed completely. What are you changing about them? ═Vex My fourth form is kind of pointless since it's just a weaker version of the third and technically still the third since the Thunderbird didn't die in Thunderbird and Whale. So I want to change my fourth form to a Navajo Skinwalker called Dyami. Who will be mal''e this time. ~Aquila Anyway, should I? I think they sound unique. You know a lot about the culture. I say you should, but that's your choice. ═Vex Awesome. I will. It's been an idea on my mind for days. And of course I do, Vex, Native Americans are very interesting. As are all indigenous, but even in Australia I particularly like the Americans. ~Aquila I can't wait to see! And really? I like Native Americans, I mean, the legends are very interesting, but I've always been more interested in the Aboriginal Australians. ═Vex Well, like all Australians who grew up through primary school, the knowledge of Aboriginals was forced on me, not that I mind. Since it's part of every day life that I'm reminded of them, I take less interest in them than I do in Native Americans, which I actually ''chose to take interest in. I'll get started on Dyami's story soon. ~Aquila I've done a bit of Dyami's story. It involves a fateful beginning, assholes, even more assholes, and a typical female character. No romance, though. I hate romance. ~Aquila May I see it? ═Vex http://the-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Dyami I'm smartmouthing ShowTime and it's the funniest thing ever. ~Aquila Yeah... I saw. .-. ═Vex So, about flying foxes... ~Aquila Welcome to the internet. It's going to be a wild ride. You shouldn't complain from what comes from it. And from here, you're going to have to take a lot of jokes the right way. *Observes Aquila's IP adress for no reason* I don't care if you know who I am. No one is 100% right all of the time. I know I've done things wrong. And I'm sorry. From the deepest of my heart, I'm sorry. I know I have a bad side, and I can't control it, so I say inappropriate things and rage - a lot. But that bad side will never change, either. And so people will need to learn to get used to it, because it happens oftenly. Believe me, I've tried and tried to change myself, but it's never worked and I just eventually fall back to my own place. I'm sorry I'm not always right, okay? I really am. I know you won't forgive me, Vex. And I don't care. I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong... but I will never change. Vex, Chatzy: The Titan Inn ~Nocturnal Vex, ever heard of a Turtle? Course you did, how about a psychotic one injected with rabies then diseased with herpes then left in a cage to rot then taken outside and injected with diabetes the goes through surgery, getting it's shell taken off then it's testicles removed and then injected with lots of sperm then goes trhough surgery again and gets it's eyeballs taken out? c: ~Noccy " Welcome to the internet. It's going to be a wild ride. You shouldn't complain from what comes from it" You complain about things all the time, you hypocritical swine. You're right about one thing... I don't forgive insolence and stupidity easily. I'm glad you realize your mistakes. I'm glad you say you're sorry. But... A lot of people say to accept who you are, and not to change. Be yourself, they say. Well... If you're not willing to fix your mistake, and you only accept your faults, it's taking that to a whole new level. You're making no effort to fix your mistakes. If you can't fix them, apologize to those you've affected. There's really little need to apologize to me. You see, if I am doing something wrong, please tell me. Go up to my face and tell me my faults. That way, I can better myself and be more self-aware. I'd rather know what's wrong with me than to live oblivious. And Nocturnal... What? ._. ═Vex I guess you haven't heard of that kind of turtle U_U Go to the chatzy link :D ~Nocturnal Thats a nice nickname for Aquila btw, the 'hypocritical swine' xD ~Noccy Well done Vex, you say you want to be my friend again, you fucking betrayed me, any ways, I caught your lame knife. -_- Congratulations. ~Nocturnal Don't apologize. I bet you planned this from the fricking start. Looks like no one should trust you Vex. -_- BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL Now that I fricking hate you I disagree with you about the things you said about Aquila like this one: ((Aquilathefuckinginsolentlittlebastardhyposcriticalswineunculteredlittlebitch)) You've just made it worse for yourself. Don't bother trying to clear the Titan Inn Chatzy. There's something called earning trust. And there's something called agreement. Aquila, although I'm a bit angry at her, is still amazing. I never meant what I said in the Titan Inn. It was simply to appeal to you. And lots of people trust me. My friends trust me. ^^ Why would I clear the Chatzy like you did ten times? ═Vex Jesus, Vex, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you as a friend forever. ~Aquila Stfu Juno. And Vex, I fricking countered your attack, so yeah. Sorry, Aquila... Thank you. And Nova, go read the Titan Inn... Also, the name dissapoints me. ═Vex I can't take this conversation seriously with that flying fox picture up there. ~Aquila xD Yeah. ═Vex Link to the re-named Inn: The Nightingale Inn ~Nocturnal Where's F!re? ;-; ~Noccy ;_; You should have known by now where she is... She called the police, and clearly she was successful otherwise she would have messaged me by now. I'm happy she's safe, but I do miss her. ~Aquila I miss her, as well... I hope she is safe. ═Vex Shall we have more cute bats to cheer up the mood? ~Aquila To be honest, I sort of hate videos of animals. >> But sure. ^^ I love batties. Or, as you Aussie's call 'em, "flying foxes". ═Vex Flying fox is actually the universal term for bats with dog/fox-like faces. So they're a species of bat. ~Aquila Oh... Well, that's pretty adorable. Where did you get the flying-fox bat from? :o ~Nocturnal I have a friend who works at a bat hospital. That's where I'm getting these pictures from. ~Aquila Oh thats nice ^^ ~Noccy Vex, try and get a wiki helper to delete Nocturnal's pages. You might find someone over at community central chat. Also, I want to talk to you in the Court House. It's nothing bad, just some... news that you might find to be interesting. ~Aquila Fine, delete them, but not the LC one. Derp. -Squeals and runs around room- VEX I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I'M ADMIN OF THIS WIKI! ~Aquila Holy Hell! Congrats!! And there's no telling how many pages I've deleted already.. Like, 70 or so. It's tiring. At least it's done ~Aquila Well, good luck! ^^ The wiki will be so much better now! ═Vex How would you like to be wiki admin? There's sure a lot to be done here. ~Aquila Thank you, Aquila. You know I'd love to help, but I'm not sure if I'd qualify. I don't even know how to delete a page... Plus, admins can't make other people admins, I thought. I could help in other ways, like adding pages to the "Candidates for deletion" category. Also, I was wondering, could you create a standard for pages? Like, pages that are acceptable and ones that should be deleted? Because this wiki seems to lack rules of what's acceptable and not. For example, Clans seem to be accepted by the community, but it's not official. ═Vex -A raven perched on the branches of a old oak tree stood silent, its scarlet ominous eyes glimmering with growing lust and eternal anticipation, it sudddenly cawed, it's glossy pitch-black feathers puffing, a gentle breeze engulfed the oak tree, the sun streamed through the thin branches of the thick forest- The hellhound sat, neutral. Her ragged tail thumped the ground in equillibrium to the swaying trees. She turned her attention to the raven. Its sleek feathers looked like a puddle of oil. Turning her head slightly to the left, she looked at it curiously as it cawed. She shrugged and looked for something to hunt. The kirin dug her hoof into the ground, snorting once. She looked up, hearing the raven caw, her eyes gleaming blue. They looked like orbs of mist or fog. She twitched her ear only slightly before she began to stride closer towards the bird. But as she got nearer, she saw the hellhound and whinnied once. ~Arija Admins can make others admin. It's been done before, I'm pretty sure. As an admin, the delete option pops up when you click the arrow next to the 'Edit' button. ~Aquila Vex tilted her head, looking at the creature. It looked like a unicorn, somewhat. "Hello...?" She said, the greeting ending in a polite question. The thumping of her tail stopped. her eyes wide in curiousity. Okay, thanks, Aquila. And yeah, I just researched how to do those things. Thanks. I would love to be an admin, but I'm not sure if I'd be responsible enough. Like, to Nocturnal, I've lost my "cool" a few times. That's probably not a very good trait. ═Vex -The raven cawed once more, the caw more sharper than the last, it's pitch-black plumage was brilliant in the shining sun, the tall trees shook gently. The raven lifted one foot from the branch then another foot and spread it's black wings and let out a tremendous deafening caw, it's sharp eyes gleamed and it's glossy feathers puffed once more, enlarging the black bird's frame. A burst of fire enchanted it's feathers. The raven squinted for a brief moment, "Arija... patience..." the raven telepathically said in a human voice, a voice that was familiar, soft, and gentle yet there was a terrible fiercness- ((I still find you completely pathetic, Nocturnal. Also, you said "It's" many times in the above paragraphs, when you should've used "its"...)) The hellhound watched the raven's feathers burst into flame. She narrowed her eyes. "Arija?" She asked, padding a few steps closer to the hovering raven. "Who are you? What ''are you? What do you want!?" Her lips were drawn back into a snarl. The earth beneath her claws was burning up, her claws digging into the aschen soil. ═Vex Arija just looked down at her hooved and said nothing further. She blinked onced, the blue fog disappearing for half a second. She moved her head slightly, her rusted metal armor creaking. She glanced up at the raven, then at the hellhound. Arija didn't speak. ~Arija She looked behind her at the strange ungulate. The creature worse rusted armour that irked Vex. "Hello?" she tried again, her tone cooling down. ═Vex She looked up only with her eyes and spoke, "I don't know." Her words were jumbled together and quiet, hard to hear. She dug her other hoof into the ground, snorting once ~Arija Vex released her tension, and padded closer to the equine. "Don't know what?" Asked the hellhound, clearly confused. Did the creature have amnesia? ═Vex She looked up then backed away, "Don't come closer. I don't know why we're here." She spoke, her words wavering ~Arija Haven't we all lost our cool on Nocturnal, though? Oh, and; It's= It freaking is Its= Something that freaking belongs to someone. ~Aquila Vex stopped in her tracks. "But... What are you? Who are you? Why are you here?" Her ears drooped slightly. And I suppose that's true, Aquila. Nocturnal is.. hard to be kind to. ═Vex She spoke slightly clearer, "I'm Arija, of the Legendary Legion. And I am a Kirin. But I do not know why I am here." ~Arija Ears perking up, she replied, "Well, Arija... Thank you for telling me. I've never met a "Kirin" before..." Her tail started to thump against the ground again. "Why do you come here without reason?" ═Vex She nodded up to the raven. "I heard her. That's why." She blinked again. ~Arija (AAA MY RPS ARE SO SHORT I HATE IT)) "Well..." She flicked her tail twice. The raven, and the Arija, were both indeed strange. "Thank you for coming here regardless. I am glad to meet you." ═Vex ((NO IT'S GOOD)) She just nodded, "But if I may ask, You might be...?" ~Arija "Oh, sorry." She said, brushing the viridian grass with her right paw gingerly. "I'm Vex. I have no Clan, so yeah... Pleased to meet you..." ═Vex She shrugged, "Pleasure." She moved her hoof because she was becoming peckish. ~Arija She nodded, looking away and at the raven to let the kirin eat. ═Vex She quickly plucked up a few mouthfuls of grass and chewed quickly, swallowing with no effort. ~Arija Vex, how old are you...? ~Poison Jam Why? To see if you'll lie... 14:41, May 17, 2014 (UTC) After being banned on dA, I'm not going to share my age here. Chatzy or something is fine. What's your age? You're twelve. Poison Jam (talk) 14:53, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Indeed. Thirteen in a month. And you? ═Vex Why? ;] I was kidding . I'm thirteen, fourteen in a month. And why? Because you're eleven, I believe. Does a eleven year old know how to do 3D modelling? No. 3D modeling is easy. Don't praise yourself. Does an eleven-year-old know how to use basic grammar, such as using "an" before a word when it sounds like it starts with a vowel? No. People make mistakes. You make far too many. Still. Oh, come on, Nocturnal. You've even said yourself that you're 10, and by now you would be 11, so. You can't try to lie to us now... ~Aquila I ''am ''11 :P You can be banned from wikia for being eleven... How? ._. It's against the law. ═Vex - Innnnn Americaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *O-Shaped Mouth* ... I think. Chatzy. Sorry. I slept in late. IIIII LOVEEE CHUUU VEXIE-CAKE (AS A friend) :3 ~Nocccy Vex, go on OC Chatzy ._. How are we going to do the format of the guild page, like put what in it and whatever? ~Nova A. The wikia link to ''our Guild: The Guild of Legends I hope we can just forget about the argument on Chatzy and just be... friends :) This Guild, shall not fall, but prosper! Long live the Guild of Legends! ~Yours sincerely, Nocturnal. The GOL main page is just AWESOME. Still doing it though. ~Noccy Isn't exactly 'AWESOME' though. Yet. ~Noc Vexeh, what should be added to the main page of the G.O.L wiki? :3 ~Nocceh Vex, chu didn't make a charrie page for Havok yet... ~Nocfurnal Hmm? You can be banned for being underage on wikia? Makes sense. I think I should follow that rule... ~Aquila On which wiki? You do know that some wikis can be available for all ages? Hmph. And FLAB isn't like a 12 age limit game, available for all ages. Just because you dislike me. It's wiki policy, not FLAB3 policy! ~Aquila And how exactly do you even know my age inrl? Because you stated it on this very page... ~Aquila Oh, and there are other underage users on this wikia too. Yes, I can see that... How can you be so sure? I- *chuckles* I'm sure you're kidding so I won't even respond to that. ~Aquila You don't know me in real life you can't exactly know my age. Tsk. HAHAHAHA... YOU'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS? ~Aquila Yes. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY REAL AGE. ^^ ---- Vex, what do you want added to the G.O.L Wikia main page? ~Nocturnal It'd be cool if we started out weak, and there were quests and junk so we could earn abilities and a currency... ═Vex I am going to add that, not to the main page though. Vex, OC Chatzy so we can discuss stuff about our guild. Muahahaha c:< ~NOC Vexehhhh OC Chatzyyyyy. VEXXXX *Flaps around unpatiently* >:u Vex, what is your e-mail? I want to send you something. ~Noc. Nevermind ^_^ ~PJJJJJJ Aquila: Wow, can't wait to see Dapple some time. Or Vex. Aella decided to be better known as Tali Elizabeth Valden Tali Elizabeth Valden: Okay so. Galinn Drew Wrythewind: A lot of people think you are Vex, Aquila. Tali Elizabeth Valden: Is my name longer than Gale- okay no. ShowTime: It's two forty in the morning and if Faron saw your middle name, dear. Aquila: Wait, really? Hmm... So apparently I'm Vex, eh? This could turn out funny. ~Aquila Woah. What? I don't even act like you. >> ═Vex Just out of curiosity, what happened to F!re?~ Sacredknight01 She was being physically abused by her parents for a while. One night, she called the police, and she hasn't been on wikia since. However, according to her Facebook page, she is doing well. Might I ask you a question now? ═Vex Oh, ok~Sacredknight I was wondering, Sacredknight01, why are you pretending to be a "super admin" of Gamevial? ═Vex Super admin? Wow, thet would be great but I'm just one admin of a team of about two-hundred employees. And I bet Aquila told you that I was making it up? I'm not pretending, it's a part time hobby, making games and we used to monitor servers~ Sacredknight01 What team? ═Vex The gamevial dev team~ Sacredknight01 So, a Gamevial admin is in a hacker's group? No way, we just decided to help out with Nocturnal's quest to make an anti-hacker group.~ Sacredknight01